All The Sweeter
by AngelxOfxDeath713
Summary: Draco was planning on hexing Harry into next week but things don't always go as planned... Set durring 5th year. Draco/Harry Drarry! contains Yaoi/Slashy/Lemony GOODNESS! don't like don't read! flames welcome!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! *sobs* T_T this should be obvious because if I did own Harry Potter then Draco Malfoy would be too busy (fucking Harry's brains out 24/7) to be a Death Eater!

This is my first Slash lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks but flames are welcome!

Warning: this contains some bad language, maybe a bit of OOCness, and lots of guyxguy SEX of the Drarry (Draco x Harry) variety! YAY! XD

You have been warned!

:P

Draco P.O.V.

There he was, that damn 'Golden-Boy' Potter. We had just gotten back from the summer break, back to this retched place they call a school; and already his fan-club was following him around, had been all day! But not now, right now it was past curfew and we were alone in the spacious hallway. I pulled out my wand and stepped from the shadowed alcove where I'd been hiding, holding my wand directly to the small of his back.

"Turn around, Potter." I spat. After a moment he spun around and reached into his robe for his wand but as soon as he'd grasped the handle...

"Expelliarmus!" and I easily caught his wand in my out-stretched hand. He sighed, his hands falling to his sides.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked.

"I wanted to see how proud my father would be if I were to hand you over to the Dark—mhph" I was abruptly cut off when Potter somehow tripped and landed on top of me…..with his lips against mine! But that wasn't even the weirdest part, no the weirdest part was that neither of us was pulling away!

His emerald eyes met my silver ones; they were wide with shock that most likely mirrored my own. I licked his lower lip _'what the fuck am I doing? This is Potter for Merlin's sake!'_ and tangled my slender fingers in his raven hair. He responded immediately by entwining his tongue with mine. _'Then why aren't I stopping?'_ But unfortunately all rational thought left me when I felt more than heard Potter's moaned "_Draco..._." and I was consumed by thoughts of _'bloody Merlin! I have to get him to say my name like that again!' _I flipped us so that I was straddling his hips. Taking off his glasses and brought my mouth back down to his.

We broke the kiss for air and Potter tugged at my night-shirt. "Draco," he whispered huskily "you're wearing way too many clothes." I felt my cock twitch in response and I smirked and whispered back "Well, we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" I pulled the offending material over my head and tossed it aside.

"Now you are wearing too much clothing!" I unbottoned his pyjama top and he threw it to where mine now lay by a wall hanging. I ran my hands over his stomach and chest; he was less muscular than myself (I made a point to tone up over the summer) but no less impressive, it seems all the quidditch and fighting against the Dark Lord did him good. But enough of that, lets get back to ravishing the gorgeous boy beneath me, shall we! I tweaked his left nipple and took the other in my mouth, biting lightly. Potter moaned my name again, louder this time.

Releasing his nipples I moved down his body, trailing love-bites on his abdomen. He was panting when I reached the waist band of his pyjama bttoms. Hooking my fingers in the hem, I quickly pulled them down, grinning at the sight of his eight inch cock and wrapped my hand around his length. "Uhn...Draco..." he said breathlessly.

Needing no further encouragement, I put his cock in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head, my hand holding down his hip. I took him in completely, deep-throating him. "Bloody _Merlin_, Draco!" he gasped. I started sucking and bobbing my head. Suddenly Potter's hand fisted in my hair and he pulled me up into a rough kiss. "No." he panted, face flushed crimson "I want you to-ah!" he moaned when I sucked at his neck, leaving a hickey. "'Want me to'...what, Potter? I purred in his ear. "If you don't tell me then how will I know, hmm?" I grinned. He glared at me, but relented "Just fuck me already!" he growled.

"My pleasure!" In a moment I had us both standing, had removed my bottoms and boxers, and grabbed my wand. After a quick lubricant charm on my cock and hand I tossed my wand to the accumulating pile of clothes and pinned Potter against the wall. He winced when I slid one finger into the tight ring of muscle but I kissed him to try and make him relax. Soon he was alright then I inserted a second and third finger, scissoring them. I curled my fingers and knew I'd found his sweet-spot when he moaned "Uhn!...ah, now." I removed my fingers, he wrapped his legs around my waist and I couldn't hold back a moan when he impaled himself on my cock. He hissed through clenched teeth as we waited for him to adjust. "Move!" he moaned. I started a steady pace, searching for that sweet-spot of his. "Salazar, Potter, your tight!" I gasped.

He cried out when I did find it again; then I picked up speed, hitting his prostate on every thrust. I started pumping his cock in time with my thrusts and it wasn't long before he was writhing against me.

"Ah! Bloody _Merlin_...Draco... I'm gonna come!" he gasped. I thrust in a few more times. "Uhn...ah! Draco!" he cried out as he came. He contracted around my cock and I came a moment later, moaning "Oh fuck..._Harry_..." into his mouth. I kissed him deeply then pulled out and we both slid down the wall, panting.

When I started to come down off the 'sexual high' I stood up and offered him a hand, he took it and I pulled him to his feet. "No one can know about this." I said. He nodded "Agreed."

I retrieved my wand and said a quick cleaning spell for us both then tossed Potter his clothes and wand, and got dressed. "You may want to hurry, I'd hate be caught by a prefect." He paled and scrambled with his clothes. "Oh, and how about tomorrow night, same time, the Room of Requirement?" I called with a mischevious smirk. His very un-Golden-Boy-like response was: "Fuck yeah!"

It was taboo, forbidden, wrong; He was 'Golden-Boy' Griffindor and I was the 'Slytherin Prince'; he was the 'chosen one' and I was a Death Eater's son. But somehow these factors...they just made it _all the sweeter_...


End file.
